


Revolution

by ficdirectory



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid, JJ and Garcia enjoy a night off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecowboycliche](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thecowboycliche).



_Dance as though no one is watching you; love as though you have never been hurt before, sing as though no one can hear you, live as though heaven is on earth._  
\- Souza

"What's the point of this?" Reid asks, cocking his head and studying the strange mat on the floor.

"Come on, Spence. It's fun," JJ insisted.

"No, I mean... What do you _do_? I don't understand."

"Here," Garcia flipped a switch, filling the screen with an animated character. A song blared out of the TVs speakers and arrows suddenly appeared.

She stepped on the mat in her bare feet and frilly red and black shirt and top and moved with a stunning quickness, her points on screen sky rocketing.

"Everybody was Kung Fu fighting!" Garcia sang loudly, doing strange chopping motions with her arms as she seamlessly followed the arrows.

"I don't think I can do that..." Reid confided, biting his lip to hide a smile.

"Oh, come on," JJ chided, taking a swig of Sprite and balancing it on her pregnant belly. "Anybody can dance. The baby _loves_ when I dance...even though I seriously suck at this game."

"Okay, my pretties! Your turn!" Garcia called out, breathless. She took off her red sweater, revealing a sparkly black top.

"Watch and learn," JJ said lightly, handing her beverage to Reid.

KC and the Sunshine Band's That's The Way (I Like It) started, and JJ's feet moved with an admirable agility. "Reid! Get in here! It's in Battle Mode!"

Tentatively, Reid stepped up, and got precisely two steps in before getting tangled in his own feet. With JJ and Garcia the only witnesses to his clumsiness, Reid laughed it off, and let the ladies have their turn competing against each other.

A song called Big Girls Don't Cry started and Reid held stood back, arms crossed, and smirked. Garcia and JJ looked ridiculous.

Without warning, JJ began to topple forward and Reid moved, without thinking, to steady her. And just like that, he was in the game - not dancing - but in the immeasurably more satisfying role of being JJ's counterbalance during her dance battles with Garcia.

When they were done, JJ grasped Reid's hand and held it against her prominent belly. He felt the movement of a thousand butterflies, or a tiny alien.

"Are you sure he loves this?" Reid asked, concerned.

"Wait. How do you know she's having a boy?" Garcia asked, pouring herself a glass of wine and reclining on her couch.

"I don't but I have a 50-50 chance of getting it right," Reid smiled, glancing at JJ, previous questions still in his eyes.

"Oh, trust me. If he's moving, he's happy," JJ assured.

"Wait. So, it _is_ a boy?" Garcia asked, confused.

JJ smiled. "Of course it's a boy." She turned to Spencer. "Always trust your gut."

"Thanks, I will," he said, sitting down beside Garcia, and pulling JJ by the hand, so she sat beside him. "And my gut clearly says, no dancing."

"But this was fun, right?" Garcia asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Reid admitted. "Yeah, it was."


End file.
